


Easter Day Presents

by orphan_account



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Candy, Family Feels, Gen, My attempt at fluff, Written for Easter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aladdin and Kikiriku has a present for their older brother.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Easter Day Presents

**Author's Note:**

> I like pretty much all candy types but liquorice/dark chocolate/coffee and some others but I feel like Ja’far would like them (or jelly rats because he’s a snake-)

Ja’far had always enjoyed spending time in his classroom, even when it was empty like this brought joy, knowing that multiple children had learned something knew and worked hard to achieve what they wanted.

The book he had decided to indulge in had hard covers with simple golden text on the otherwise jet black colour.

Small footsteps that seemed to be rushing could be heard before they stopped before the door.

“Ja’far!” Aladdin shouted, slamming open the wooden door when he ran into Ja’far’s classroom, grabbing the attention of the white haired man in question.

“What is it?” Ja’far asked, putting down the heavy book he had been reading on his desk.

“Do you have any pink, blue or yellow paper?” Aladdin asked, looking up with big, innocent blue eyes. His hands swayed by his sides in an impatient way as Ja’far thought about it.

“I might have, I’m not too sure.” Ja’far opened a drawer, rooting around before closing it and opening another drawer. “Mind telling me what you need it for, Aladdin?”

Aladdin smiled broadly, his face lightening up like the sun on a clear day, but he didn’t utter a word.

“Here.” Ja’far held out a few coloured papers, Aladdin took them gingerly before rushing out of the classroom, only a quick goodbye.

Ja’far smiled at the thought of the young boy, Aladdin and Ja’far had grown a bond since Aladdin had been living near Ja’far and being his student.

————

“You sure this is gonna work?” Aladdin looked up at the young, but gigantic teenager.

“I’m sure of it! Ja’far is gonna like it!” Kikiriku had a tendency to bring up energy in people around him, his lively but still calm personality making Aladdin regaining his spirit again.

“I bought some coffee flavoured mints, and liquorice, and you got the paper, right?” Kikiriku asked, his face falling serious for a second. Kikiriku wouldn’t lie, Aladdin was a nice kid, but he seemed like a scatter brain at times, a woman’s ample chest stealing his attention from his then task.

“Of course I did! We need to make this as pretty as possible!” Aladdin said, holding the papers up, before placing them on the table were a pair of scissors and pens had been tossed.

“Good, lets get this on already.” Kikiriku said, voice laced with a fine hair strands worth of stress. They didn’t have much time before Ja’far went home, and disappeared to his unknown address.

—-

Ja’far thought of both Aladdin and Kikiriku as brothers, they were both young when he had met them both, young and naive and needing of tutoring.

Rurumu and Hinahoho and embraced him into their family, and Kikiriku had latched his arms around his new big brother in an instant.

Aladdin has been a different case, confused and lonely with parents dying in an accident and stumbling his way through studies and life.

Ja’far loves them both, and would do anything it keep them safe, to know that they are happy and wouldn’t need to face the darkest pits of hell. Ja’far would be one of the places they both could return to, to know that they were safe. Safe and _loved_.

A pleasant thing that happened was when his book had been read, his thoughts still going around the plot twist a knock had sounded at the door.

“Ja’far?” Kikiriku’s careful voice broke the slight haze Ja’far had over his mind and he directed a smile towards the giant that was now standing in the doorway, Aladdin peaking from behind Kikiriku.

A small chuckle he couldn’t stop made the small bit of tension that had appeared when the two boys stepped inside disappear.

“We...wanted to give you this, even if it’s a day late.” Aladdin mumbled. Holding a small box forward with a small note on top.

A note made with blue, pink and yellow paper.

It didn’t weigh much in his hands, and a little scrambling noise followed when he placed to box on the desk to read the note.

‘ _To the best big brother! To: Ja’far.’_

His smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, and he put the more down, instead curling his arms around both the blue haired boys, pulling them into a laughing hug, arms flailing around because of height differences.

A sweet, bitter taste was in his mouth an hour later, when he had chosen he would try the candy, even if such things weren’t the usual for him.

Hands curled around the steering wheel of his car, he couldn’t help but smile, and mumble: “Those two, are really the best you could ask for.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re asking why they couldn’t give him the candy on easters eve it’s because they couldn’t find good papers (read: the author, me, was tired and lazy :p)


End file.
